The present use of substantially rectangular inflatable flexible bags to support a nozzle for stripping fluid from the surface of a vehicle has brought an improved and highly economical means of drying cars to the car wash industry. Such an assembly is taught by the U.S. Pat. No. 4,161,801 granted July 24, 1979 to Day et al. More specifically, unlike other dryer mechanisms utitlized in car wash systems, this assembly utilizes flexible bags having nozzles adapted to physically engage the surface of the vehicle whereby air under pressure flowing through the bag and nozzle literally strips water from the surface of a passing vehicle.
A problem is presented with respect to newer model cars having an almost vertically inclined rear window. The nozzle portion of the bag has a tendency to skip over the rear window portion of the trunk immediately adjacent thereto. To correct this situation, a hitchhiker bag has been developed. A main bag wich is in fluid connection with a plenum and hinges or pivots at the plenum connection as the vehicle passes by is provided with an opening located near the nozzle end thereof and to which one end of a secondary bag is adapted to be sewn or otherwise suitably secured so that air under pressure within the main bag will communicate with the interior of the secondary bag. The sewn connection between the main bag and the secondary bag permits the latter to pivot or hinge with respect to the main bag about a hinging axis which is adjacent the sewn connection. The secondary bag further includes a nozzle adapted to engage the vehicle to strip fluid therefrom. Tests have demonstrated that the secondary bag is an effective means of stripping fluid from a vehicle which would otherwise be left behind by the use of only the main bag. The subject invention provides means for controlling the hinging action of the secondary bag relative to the main bag.